


The Lost Rose

by AnakinSLucien



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinSLucien/pseuds/AnakinSLucien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Lost Rose

Sanji从未想过他的人生会变成这样.   
从法国的烹饪学校毕业后, 他身上负债累累. 结果他的养父Zeff突然重病, 大量的医药费加重了债务. Sanji在Zeff的Baratie成为了主厨, 但这项工作根本无法支付数额巨大的医疗费. 为了赚更多的钱, Sanji接受了一个叫Ivan的人妖的邀请, 去了他的俱乐部当服务生.   
没错, 那是一个人妖俱乐部, 而Sanji不得不穿着愚蠢的女仆装—一件超短的蓬蓬裙, 只勉勉强强遮住他的屁股, 稍一有动作就会露出里面的深粉色蕾丝三角内裤.   
在这里工作简直就是折磨. 他不得不忍受这里男性下流的目光, 还会有一些不老实的手突然抓住他的屁股—这一切都是噩梦. 但是这份工作只有晚上几个小时, 并且真的给很多钱, 因此Sanji无论如何也无法拒绝.   
他是这里的服务生, 但技术上来说, 如果有人想要他, 只要他同意也是可以的, 但上帝作证这永远不会发生.   
“Candy, 去VIP1号房间点餐.” Ivan命令道.   
Candy算是他在这里的艺名, 但不是他取的. 如果是他, 他会叫自己Rebecca或者Anna这些比较高雅大气的名字, 而不是廉价的Candy. 但他也没有什么选择.   
Sanji拿着笔记本走向那个VIP1号房间, 从未想过他的人生会就此改变.   
他推开门, 站在一桌子人面前, 问道: “您准备好点餐了吗, 先生?”   
回应他的是一片寂静.   
Sanji抬头, 疑惑的看着眼前的一群人.   
坐在正中间的, 是一个看起来两米, 身形巨大的40岁左右的黑发男人. 他披着黑红色的大衣, 胸膛大敞, 露出里面狰狞的X形状的伤痕和结实的肌肉. 他的旁边有一个绿色头发, 同样肌肉喷张的男人, 腰间似乎有很多把刀; 一个棕色皮肤的非洲长鼻子男人, 然后是两个极其美丽的女士, 一个橙发一个乌发. 最右边坐着一个稍微年轻些的腼腆男人. 他们有个共同的特点, 那就是全部都在目不转睛的盯着他瞧, 尤其是中间的那个男人.   
“请问有什么问题吗?” Sanji犹豫地问.   
下一秒, 他感到自己的腰被那个男人狠狠地抓住了. 紧接着他发现他已经整个人都趴在了男人身上, 屁股坐在男人的大腿上, 而男人将头狠狠埋进他的脖颈处, 兴奋地大喊: “Sanji! 我就知道! 我就知道我会找到你的!”   
“Luffy! 那不可能是Sanji, 你清醒一点! 他太年轻了!” 旁边橙发的女人恼火的说.   
Sanji从来没有感到如此的弱小过. 一般来说他都可以轻松的踢走所有骚扰他的人, 但当这个男人动作的时候, 他完全没有反应过来. 他有些晕乎的扶着男人宽阔的双肩, 半晌才开始挣扎: “放我下去! 你怎么知道我的名字的?”   
“你真的叫Sanji?” 黑发的女人好奇地问.   
“是的, 美丽的女士…” Sanji感到困惑极了, 但也没忘记他的绅士风度.   
“他就是Sanji! 他看起来和他20岁的时候一模一样, 而且闻起来也是一样的!” Luffy大喊, 接着居然直接一口咬在了他的脖子上.   
“嗷! 你在做什么! 放开我!” Sanji拼命挣扎, 但男人力大无比, 死死地将他控制在原地.   
“我不会放开你的, 再也不会了!” 男人固执的说, 像得到了最想要的玩具的小孩子, 一双棕色的眼睛热忱的看着他, 然后开始吮吸刚才咬过的地方.   
Sanji有些慌乱了. 他是个Omega, 而男人咬的地方离他的腺体过于危险的近了.   
然而就在这个时候, 男人释放出了Alpha信息素. 强大的信息素迅速的包裹住他, 但奇怪的是, 他居然觉得安心而不是慌乱. Sanji放软了腰身, 不明白这一切到底是怎么回事, 只是本能的释放出Omega信息素迎合Alpha.   
“Luffy, 你冷静一下.” 旁边的绿发男人开口了, “至少别直接发情!”   
Luffy撅起嘴巴, 收起了信息素, 也让Sanji清醒了过来.   
这很不妙, Sanji浑身冒汗. 他虽然是个Omega, 但他从来不受Alpha信息素的影响. 医生说那是因为他已经被标记了. 因为那个Alpha的标记, Sanji从来没有感受过发情期. 他不知道那个标记他的Alpha是谁, 也没有这个记忆, 但他也接受了. 他本来分化成Omega后就不再追求所谓的爱情了.   
但是现在? 现在, 一个Alpha的信息素居然让他有了反应, 而唯一能让他有反应的只有标记他的Alpha才对. 可是Sanji发誓他这辈子就没有见过这个人!  
“他绝对就是Sanji, 他身上还有我给的标记呢.” Luffy高兴的说, 低头嗅着他的腺体, 粗糙的大手不断地摩擦着Sanji的大腿.   
“放开…” Sanji变得呼吸急促了起来, 他清楚地知道如果这个人真的是标记了他的Alpha, 那么无论什么反抗都是没有用的.   
“可是为什么他这么年轻, 好像20岁的样子?” 长鼻子男人疑惑的问, “而且他也不记得我们了!”   
“嗯…这个我们会慢慢调查的. 重点是我终于找到你了.” Luffy笑眯眯的抬头吻了Sanji.   
那是Sanji第一次被吻. 如果这就是接吻的感觉, 那么Sanji有些理解为什么电影里的伴侣要那么激烈的接吻了. 他的浑身都因为愉悦而颤抖起来, 他体内的欲望催促着他贴紧Luffy, 索求更多. 当Luffy停下的时候, 他不由自主的感到了不安和失望.   
“好了, 我们现在离开这儿!” Luffy宣布, 抱起Sanji就走出了包间.   
“你们在干嘛?” Ivan震惊的跑了过来, “这里的服务生除非自愿, 否则不会—”  
“Sanji, 你愿意跟我走么?” Luffy瞪着眼睛小狗一样的看着Sanji, Sanji鬼使神差的点了头.   
“好! Nami, 你去付钱, 我就先走了!” Luffy大踏步在周围人震惊又羡慕的目光下离开了俱乐部.   
Sanji不记得他是怎么被Luffy一路抱着来到了一个庄园的了. 一路上Luffy都在不断地亲吻他, 将他的气味完完全全的覆盖住Sanji, 而Sanji从来不知道被自己的Alpha抱住是这样的感觉. 他感到自己完全失去了对自己身体的控制权, 唯一能做的就是在Luffy怀中无助的颤抖呻吟, 接受他的爱抚.   
不应该是这样的, Sanji迷糊的想. 他是一个Omega没错, 但他从来不会服从任何Alpha. 但是显然, 一旦是那个标记了他的Alpha, 他就变得不像自己了.   
很快, Sanji被放到了一张巨大的床上, 而Luffy像一只巨大的野兽一般撑在他上方.   
“Sanji, 我找了你好久…” Luffy的手轻柔的摩擦过Sanji的脸颊, 眼中满是渴望和深情, 同时Alpha信息素暴涨, Sanji感觉到自己被迫强制发情了. 他的下面第一次变得湿湿的, 甜腻的液体浸透了本就单薄的蕾丝内裤, 也湿润了床单, 让他感到羞耻不已.   
“不要…” 他嘴上拒绝着, 身体的本能却渴望的扭动着.   
“你比原来还要细, 还要小.” Luffy嘀咕着, 双手从上摸到下, 最终深入到裙内的臀部重重的揉捏着, “你为我变得这么湿了…就像原来一样…”   
Sanji发着抖, 绝望的感受到自己体内一阵阵欲望的洪潮. 此刻的他极度的想要什么插入自己的蜜穴, 他的手不由自主的向下伸去, 却被Luffy一手抓住, 按在了床上.   
“我会好好照顾你的, Sanji, 放心吧!” Luffy露出一个巨大的, 阳光的笑容, 低头再次吻了他. 这个吻和刚才的有些不同了. 这一次, Luffy简直像是要将他的舌头吞进去. Sanji差点失去呼吸, 口水不断地流下嘴角.   
“Luffy, 求求你, 停下!” Sanji绝望的说. 他甚至不认识这个Alpha, 然而却莫名其妙的就要将自己的身体交给他? 他不明白自己是怎么了, 不明白为什么这个男人会认为自己是他的情人, 明明他一场恋爱都没谈过.   
Luffy的一手轻轻拨开内裤, 露出了里面正在不断吐出淫水的小穴, 伸出手指在外面按了按. 哪怕仅仅是这样, Sanji都感到了巨大的快感冲击他的理智. 他尖叫了一声, 浑身更加剧烈的颤抖起来.   
“一如既往的敏感. Sanji, 不用害怕, 我是你的Alpha, 我会保护你的.” Luffy笑眯眯的说, 讨好的亲了亲他的脸颊, “你闻起来太香了, 好美味啊, 看起来也好漂亮, 我最喜欢吃Sanji了.”   
Sanji闭上眼睛, 浑身无力. Luffy快速的单手脱掉了他身上的衣服, 露出了流水的下体. Sanji只是眯起眼睛粗略一看, 便浑身发冷. Luffy本就体型是他的三倍, 那个更是非人一般的巨大.   
“不, 不, 等等, 太大了, 进不来的!” Sanji用尽力气去挣扎, 泪水忍不住留了下来, “Luffy, 求求你, 不要, 你会伤到我的!”   
“我的确在你不在的日子里长了不少.” Luffy低头看了看自己的下面, “但我相信你, Sanji! 我会温柔的.”   
“不要, 不要!” Sanji疯狂的摇头, 但怎么也挣脱不了Luffy, 眼睁睁的看着那个狰狞的东西靠近他的下面, 抵住了他的入口.   
Luffy终于进入了. 撕裂感让Sanji哀叫出声, 不断地推拒着Luffy的胸膛, 但Luffy没有丝毫退却的意思, 反而一点点前进, 更加的深入.   
“你好紧, Sanji, 就像我们第一次做的时候那样…” Luffy嘀咕着, 亲吻着Sanji的唇来安抚他, “马上就不疼了, 等我全部进去.”   
Sanji死死地咬住了牙关, 闭上眼睛, 无助的接受Luffy施舍给自己的星点温柔. 疼痛几乎让他觉得自己要被分成了两半.  
终于, Luffy停下了, 但不是因为他已经全部进入, 而是因为他碰到了Sanji的子宫. Sanji惊恐的瞪大了眼睛, 摇着头, 但已经晚了—Luffy再次挺入, 进入了他的子宫内壁.   
Luffy似乎因为美妙的触感眩晕了一阵, 但很快动作起来, 阴茎在他的阴道里反复的抽插, 让阴道逐渐适应了这样巨大的粗长.   
Sanji甚至能看到他小腹被顶的一起一伏. 他觉得自己的整个身体都被完全的占领了. 逐渐的, 他感受到了一丝丝快感, 有些迷茫的随着Luffy的动作晃动身体, 直到快感越来越强, 他的双腿忍不住绷直, 双手也搂住了Luffy的脖子.  
“快, 快…” 他无意识的喃喃着, 浪潮一般的快感逐渐吞没了他, Luffy每一次的抽插都能进入他的最深处, 让他忍不住开始尖叫起来, 而一开始被捅穿的恐惧渐渐消失, 现在他只想Luffy更深的进入他, 更用力的操他.  
“Sanji, Sanji…” Luffy叫着他的名字, 不断地亲吻着他, 手开始在他的身上四处点火, 带来越来越多的刺激.   
终于, Sanji高潮了, 嘴里尖叫着Luffy的名字, 哭泣着. Luffy扶着Sanji的腰, 进行了最后的冲刺, 在Sanji的子宫内结成了巨大的结, 开始了射精.   
在一切平息了下去, 唯一要做的就是等待结的消失的时候, Sanji的神志总算恢复了不少. 他不敢相信刚才发生了什么, 有些呆滞的看着Luffy和自己连接的地方.   
他和一个陌生的Alpha做了, 并且还允许了他的内射. 并且还哭的像个姑娘, 并且还有可能怀孕! 这哪一项都不在他的计划里!   
他这才注意到他身上的裙子已经变得皱皱巴巴的, 沾满了他自己射出来的精液和淫水. 他的身上布满了吻痕, 青一块紫一块的, 狼狈不已.   
Luffy此刻像守着财宝的巨龙一样紧紧搂着他, Sanji闭上眼睛, 彻底的放弃了. 无论明天发生什么, 就让它发生好了, 现在他累得精疲力竭, 忍不住闭上了眼睛.


End file.
